<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Say (I'm in Love) by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768811">I Won't Say (I'm in Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm'>YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Royality - Freeform, Eventual relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Telling other people's secrets, analogical - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Logan are both gay idiots who don't understand their own feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peanut Butter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is a song from Hercules, which is what inspired this fic! Hope you enjoy it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Virge, can you pass the bread?” Roman asked, and Virgil slid the remainder of the loaf of bread across the counter to the other side. </p><p>Virgil brought his plate over to the table and sat down to enjoy his pb&amp;j while Roman continued to belt “Go the Distance” from Hercules, using the peanut butter knife as a makeshift microphone. Virgil laughed a little when a splotch of peanut butter dropped off of the knife and onto Roman’s sash, which was met with an exasperated groan. </p><p>“Ugh, I just washed this!” Roman complained as he took off the sash.</p><p>“Try running some water on it? Probably cold water, I think,” Virgil suggested through a mouthful of his sandwich. Roman turned on the sink and dipped the sash into the waterflow. </p><p>“You should really try using some stain remover on that,” Logan announced as he entered the kitchen. He conjured a bottle of Shout and placed it on the counter by Roman. “It’ll work better than water since peanut butter is oil-based.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Roman said as he picked up the cleaner and examined the instructions.</p><p>Virgil suddenly seemed significantly more interested in his sandwich as he picked at the crust.</p><p>Logan asked, “So, what are the both of you up to today?”</p><p>Roman’s face lit up and he rambled for several minutes about his latest painting of a creature that he had seen in the Imagination. Once he had finished, Logan turned to Virgil and politely asked, “And what about you, what have you been up to today?”</p><p>Virgil’s face tinged with pink as he ducked his head and mumbled, “Oh, you know. The usual, I guess. Not much.” He shrugged and slouched down in the seat.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Virgil? You were telling me earlier about that cool thing you’re working on! Don’t go all modest on me now!” Roman said supportively. </p><p>Virgil’s face heated up even more. “No, really, it’s nothing. It’s kinda stupid, I guess. I’m gonna go,” he said as he suddenly stood up, shoved his plate into the sink and quickly walked to his room. </p><p>Logan frowned and glanced over at Roman, who was staring down the hall after Virgil with a puzzled look on his face. Logan shrugged and resumed making his own sandwich, unsure of what had set Virgil off. “Did I do something to upset him?” he asked. </p><p>Roman shook his head, still staring after Virgil, though the door had already been shut for a long moment. “I don’t think so? I’ll go check on him, I think I have a hunch.” </p><p> He walked down the hall and knocked three times on Virgil’s door, saying quietly, “It’s Roman.” After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Virgil, who promptly walked back to his bed and flopped onto his back.</p><p>Roman closed the door behind him as he entered the room, sitting down on Virgil’s desk chair. “Ok, what was that? You were acting really weird when Logan came in, what’s up?” he asked with a small smile. </p><p>Virgil sat up quickly and sputtered out, “Wh–What? I was not! I was not acting weird!”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah, you’re even doing it now. Seriously, the second he came in you started doing this shy, evasive thing that I know you do when you’re particularly nervous. So, let’s try again. What’s up?” Roman gently prodded, giving Virgil a knowing look.</p><p>Virgil sighed and grabbed one of his pillows, hugging it to his chest. He said, “He just knows so much stuff, you know? It makes me feel really… weird? I guess? And I just never know how to respond without seeming stupid.” </p><p>Roman chuckled and responded, “Oh, I see what’s happening here. You have a crush on Logan.”</p><p>A red blush streaked across Virgil’s cheeks as he hugged the pillow even tighter. “What?! No? Oh my god, I don’t have a crush on Logan!” he said a little too loudly. </p><p>Roman sighed and said with a smile, “Hmmm, yeah you do.” He laughed and continued, “I’m literally the romantic aspect of Thomas, you can’t hide this from me. I could feel that you’ve been experiencing romantic feelings for a while now, I just wasn’t sure who they were for, but given how you’re reacting to this, I’m pretty sure it’s Logan.”</p><p>Virgil buried his face in the pillow and groaned. After a few quiet moments, his muffled voice said, “Well, regardless of who the feelings are for —and I’m NOT saying it’s Logan!— uh, please don’t tell the others about this.” Virgil turned his head so he faced Roman with a pleading look in his eyes. “I don’t want things to get weird, it could ruin our whole dynamic.”</p><p>Roman nodded and said, “Of course, this can stay between us if that’s what you’d feel more comfortable with.” He playfully winked at Virgil, who then groaned and laid back on the bed, covering his face with the pillow.</p><p>Roman smirked and said, “Alright, I’ll take that as my cue to leave.” He stood and started towards the door. “If you ever wanna talk, about this or anything else, let me know,” he said, and then let himself out, leaving a flustered and blushing Virgil behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lemon and Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan goes to Patton for advice about some strange feelings he's been having recently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Knock knock.</em> “It’s Logan.”</p><p>Patton hopped up from his desk and opened the door. “Logan!” he exclaimed, giving the other side a friendly hug. “Come on in! What can I do for you?” The two of them walked into the room and closed the door.</p><p>Logan said, “Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions that I’ve been wondering about recently. Specifically, about feelings, since that’s more under your domain than mine.”</p><p>Patton smiled wide and said, “I’ll do my best! Here, let’s sit on the bed and chat. Do you want some tea?” Logan nodded, so Patton conjured two mugs of tea —one lemon tea in his signature cat mug, the other mint tea in Logan’s Dr. Who mug. He handed over the second mug and they each took a sip, both teas exactly the perfect temperature for drinking. Logan gave a small smile in appreciation.</p><p>“Ok, so what’s been going on?” Patton asked before taking another sip of tea.</p><p> Logan took a deep breath and said, “Over the past 4 weeks or so, I’ve noticed that I’ve had some interesting feelings whenever Virgil and I interact, but I can’t quite place what they are. I’ve tried to look up the symptoms online, but all I’ve discovered is that I might be dying and/or pregnant, although the sources seemed a tad disreputable, so I highly doubt those conclusions.”</p><p>Patton chuckled and remarked, “Yeah, probably not dying or pregnant.” The other side cracked a smile. “What have you been feeling around Virgil, exactly?”</p><p>Logan said, “Well, I’ve found myself with an increased desire to spend time with him, and yet when he is around I experience stomachaches, an increased heart-rate, and possibly fevers, though I haven’t had the chance to take my temperature during one of these times so the last point is yet unverified.” </p><p>Patton’s eyes widened as he processed what Logan had said. He asked, “Huh, have you been thinking about him more than usual, or more than the rest of us?”</p><p>Logan nodded, “Yes, most definitely. It’s rather curious, I’ve estimated that I probably spend around thrice the time thinking about Virgil compared to the rest of you. It all seems rather redundant and unconstructive as well, is that common?” He tilted his head to the side slightly with an inquisitive look in his eyes. </p><p>Patton looked down at his cup, then took a sip as he thought about how to continue. After a moment, he gave a small smile, looked up at the other side and said, “Yeah, Logan, that’s common when people have a crush on someone.”</p><p>Logan sat back slightly, a light touch of pink falling across his cheeks. He said, “Oh, interesting. Do– do you think that’s what’s happening to me?” Patton nodded in return, and Logan looked down at his mug. “Huh. So that’s what that is.”</p><p>After a few moments, Patton said, “Do you want to talk to him about it? Maybe he likes you back!” Patton felt like he was practically bursting with excitement at the prospect of the two other sides getting together. He grinned but tried to hide it so that it wouldn’t make Logan nervous. </p><p>Logan shook his head emphatically and, after a moment, quietly said, “No, I don’t think so. I wouldn’t want to metaphorically ‘rock the boat’ with unnecessary feelings, so I’ll just keep this to myself.” </p><p>Patton gave a small, “Oh,” as he deflated with disappointment.</p><p>Logan waved his mug away and stood up, saying, “Thank you for your help, Patton.” </p><p>“Yeah, of course, Lo! Any time,” Patton said. The two sides smiled at each other for a moment before Logan turned and walked out of the room. Patton sipped on his tea, thinking about how cute Logan and Virgil would be together and smiling sadly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Mountain of Blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton and Roman make a plan to get Virgil and Logan to cuddle during movie night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok everyone! Let’s start getting set up! I’ll get the movie set up, Roman will get all the blankets and pillows out, Virgil will make popcorn, and Logan will get everyone’s drinks. Sound good?” Patton clapped his hands as everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>This had been the routine for years, getting set up for movie night, it was like clockwork. Every Friday night the four of them got together and chose a movie to watch from the couch. More recently, Janus and Remus started joining them about half of the time, but tonight they had decided to do their own movie night with a horror movie that the others didn’t want to watch. </p><p>Patton plunked himself down in front of the TV and scrolled through the movie options, trying to find Mulan, which they had decided on earlier as a group. Meanwhile, Virgil and Logan headed into the kitchen. Roman grabbed some blankets from the small mountain of fabric that sat beside the couch and started spreading them out so that each side would get a minimum of 2 blankets.</p><p>“Orange juice for you as usual, right, Virgil?” Logan asked the other side. Virgil nodded with a small smile as he glanced up at Logan. </p><p>From the living room, Patton sighed quietly and hugged his knees, watching the sides interacting in the kitchen. “They’d be so cute together,” he whispered to himself.</p><p>“What did you just say?” Roman whispered back excitedly, bouncing over to sit next to Patton.</p><p>Patton’s face turned red as he hadn’t meant to be heard. “Oh! Nothing, just thinking.”</p><p>Roman shook his head and said quietly, “No, I think they’d be cute together too!”</p><p>After a momentary pause for both of them to take in what the other had said, Patton took a deep breath and leaned closer to Roman. He whispered, “Can you keep a secret?” Roman nodded enthusiastically in response. “Ok, Logan has a crush on Virgil.”</p><p>Roman’s eyes widened and he grinned excitedly, clasping his hands to his chest. “Oh my god, really? Virgil has a crush on Logan, too! I thought he might like him back, since I could tell Logan’s been feeling romantic, but I wasn’t positive if it was really for Virgil or not. I didn’t want to get Vee’s hopes up, but this is so exciting!”</p><p>Patton hugged his knees tighter and giggled. “Ok, we absolutely have to figure out how to get them together, this is too cute! Logan said he didn’t want to say anything about it, and I’m guessing Virgil won’t want to say anything either, so what should we do?”</p><p>Roman thought for a moment, then said, “How about we take up the whole left side of the couch so they both have to sit on the right side together?” Patton grinned at that. He continued, “Maybe, if you feel comfortable with it, we could cuddle? Since then they might see us and then it might inspire them to cuddle also? But also, if you don’t want to do that, that’s totally ok—” </p><p>Patton nodded, smiling at Roman. “Don’t worry, you’re literally the best at cuddling so I don’t mind at all! Even if they do end up cuddling tonight, I bet they won’t admit anything yet, though. We should talk more about this tomorrow!”</p><p>“Yeah for sure, and I think our best bet is focusing on getting Logan to tell Virgil how he feels since it sounds like there’s no way Virgil would ever admit to Logan. But that’s a matter for tomorrow, as you said,” Roman determined.</p><p>“Alrighty, popcorn’s ready!” Virgil announced as he came back into the living room, startling the other two sides. Patton and Roman practically ran towards the left side of the couch so that they’d sit down before Logan or Virgil got there.</p><p>“Woah, uh, okay?” Virgil said awkwardly as he stood next to the couch, precariously holding four bowls of popcorn. He handed Roman and Patton their bowls and then he sat down on the right side. </p><p>Logan soon came in holding two cups —Sprite for Patton and hot cocoa for Roman. He handed them off and went back to the kitchen and grabbed the other two cups —mint tea for himself and orange juice for Virgil. He handed the cup over to Virgil and sat down on the couch about two feet away from him, pulling a fluffy blanket onto his lap.</p><p>Meanwhile, Patton had settled in, with Roman sitting a bit to his right, closer to the corner of the couch. They were still sitting a little apart from each other but were practically buried underneath three shared blankets. Their bowls of popcorn were nestled into the fabric folds and their cups were set on the ground so they didn’t get knocked over accidentally. </p><p>Patton pressed play on the remote and the movie started. </p><p> </p><p>About half an hour into the movie, Patton noticed that Logan and Virgil were still as far apart as when the movie had started. He nudged Roman with his elbow and mouthed to him, <em>‘Cuddle time?’</em> and sent a quick glance over to the other two sides. Roman nodded in response, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Roman shifted over so that he was sitting more in the corner of the couch, then held out his arms as an invitation to Patton. The other side grinned and sat closer, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>Patton noticed Virgil glance over at the pair, a slightly sad look on his face. He turned back to the movie when they briefly locked eyes, though Patton did see his eyes shift over to Logan for just a moment.</p><p>After a few minutes, Logan looked over at the pair and pulled his blanket up closer to his chest. He yawned sleepily and sunk back into the couch.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of the time, Logan fell asleep during movie night. He worked so much during the day that once he was able to rest, he basically just shut down. </p><p>His head floated down, then jerked back up, then floated back down, then jerked back up. After the fifth time of this happening within about two minutes, Virgil slid a little closer and placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder. He gently guided Logan to put his head on Virgil’s shoulder so he could rest easier.</p><p>Logan looked at him blearily but complied, murmuring incomprehensibly into Virgil’s sweatshirt. Virgil sighed softly, reached up a hand to take off Logan’s glasses, and placed them next to Logan’s mug where they wouldn’t accidentally get damaged. </p><p>Logan nestled into Virgil and the two leaned back on the couch comfortably. Virgil pulled another blanket on top of the two of them. Virgil still seemed a bit nervous and tense, but after a couple minutes he finally relaxed and reached up to stroke Logan’s hair softly, giving into the warmth and comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whiteboard Markers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton and Roman plot how to get Logan and Virgil to admit their feelings for one another</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok so, let’s get planning, Padre,” Roman said as he walked into Patton’s room and threw himself onto the bed where the other side was sitting and working on making some new friendship bracelets.</p><p>Patton nodded, grinning, and set aside his project to work on later. “I think we should focus on getting Logan to a place where he feels comfortable and confident enough to say how he feels, but I’m totally stuck on how to actually do that. What ideas do you have?”</p><p>“I have a few, but I’m not sure if they’d work,” Roman shrugged and conjured a large whiteboard next to them. “The first idea is that we could write a poem about Logan’s feelings for Virgil —making it seem like Logan wrote it— and leave it outside of Virgil’s room! Then, when he goes to talk to Logan about it, they’ll both be forced to talk about it and admit their undying love for one another!” He used a dark blue and a purple whiteboard marker to create overly complicated drawings of the hypothetical scenario.</p><p>Patton thought for a moment, then said, “No, I think that would be too easily found out and might cause more problems than it would solve. Plus, that would totally break Logan’s trust in us since we’d be giving up his secret before he’s ready. I think they should probably be the ones to actually do the talking about their own feelings.”</p><p>Roman tapped the capped end of one marker against his chin, mulling over Patton’s input for a moment before exclaiming, “Ok! I have a second idea!” Patton clapped his hands in excitement, and Roman continued. “We could push the two of them into a closet together and lock the door so that they have to be alone, and obviously that would lead to them admitting their feelings like in all the movies!” He sketched out the two sides getting trapped in the closet, and then drew a big heart around them.</p><p>“Hmm, I think that could freak Virgil out too much. Plus, they could easily just sink out of the closet to escape, so locking them in wouldn’t be much of a barrier.” Patton said, which caused Roman to deflate slightly.</p><p>Patton rushed, “But I like the idea! It’s definitely on the right path, and I’m sure you’ll think of something awesome next!” He set a reassuring hand on Roman’s shoulder, which earned a smile in return.</p><p>“Ok, third time’s the charm, right? We could all play truth or dare and somehow try to get them to admit their feelings,” Roman offered.</p><p>“Ooh! That sounds really fun!” Patton squealed. “We could totally try to do that at tomorrow’s game night!”</p><p>Roman grinned wide and said, “Alright, it’s a plan! I’m sure we’ll be able to convince everyone to play, but let’s try to not make it super obvious what we’re trying to do since that might make them uncomfortable.”</p><p>Patton nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me! Maybe today we could encourage them to hang out together. Do you wanna help me make brunch for everyone?”</p><p>Roman said, “Yeah for sure! Let’s make heart pancakes since love is in the air! With Logan and Virgil, I mean!” Patton giggled and stood up.</p><p>“Heart pancakes sounds great, maybe we could make some hash browns, too, and parfaits! I know Logan likes parfaits and Virgil likes anything with potatoes, so it’ll be the perfect Logan-and-Virgil themed brunch ever!”</p><p> </p><p>The two sides walked out into the commons and were silently greeted with a small nod by a cozy-looking Virgil on the couch, playing games on his phone.</p><p>Roman walked over, plopped down on the couch next to him and said with a grin, “Hey, Virge! How did you sleep last night?”</p><p>Virgil pulled his blanket up closer to his chest, then said, “Really well, actually. No nightmares for once.” He looked down, and his mouth twitched with a small frown. “But when I woke up, Logan was gone,” he said quietly.</p><p>Roman looked at the other side for a moment and said, “That’s awesome you didn’t get nightmares though!”</p><p>“I probably just went too far with the cuddling. I might have freaked him out or something. I just hope he doesn’t hate me, I haven’t seen him yet today—”</p><p>Roman quickly cut in and said, “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you! He probably just got up to go do some work, you know how Logan can be about his precious productivity.” Virgil shrugged and nestled back into the couch. “Alright, well, I’m gonna go help Patton with brunch but I know it’ll be alright.”</p><p>Roman stood and walked over to the kitchen where Patton had practically covered the counters with ingredients, many of which Roman wasn’t sure even belonged in the food they were planning to make.</p><p>The next hour was filled with singing Disney songs, a layer of flour coating nearly everything in the kitchen including both Patton and Roman, and bouts of laughter floating throughout the Mind Palace.</p><p>Once everything was ready and spread out on the table, Patton rang the food bell, which sent a chime to all the sides’ rooms. Almost immediately, Logan emerged and walked into the commons, still writing something on a pad of paper.</p><p>After a few moments, Janus and Remus trudged up the stairs, still in their pajamas and half-asleep. The two of them were nocturnal, so they got woken up for group meals.</p><p>Janus sat down on one of the chairs while Remus crawled under the table and started licking the other sides’ feet. Logan and Roman both silently pulled their feet up under them to sit cross-legged in their chairs. Patton always wore fuzzy socks so he wasn’t too bothered by the creative side under the table. Janus was just used to him at this point.</p><p>Virgil slowly peeled himself away from his cocoon of blankets and made his way to the kitchen table where he sat down next to the other sides in their usual spots. Logan greeted Virgil with a smile, which was met with a light blush falling across the other side’s cheeks. His shoulders finally relaxed as he realized that Logan did not, in fact, hate him.</p><p>“Alright, well, dig in everyone!” Patton exclaimed, tucking into his pile of pancakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth or Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sides all play truth or dare and certain feelings get revealed!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about the power to kill a yak, from 200 yards away, with mind bullets!” Remus screech-sang, cackling maniacally.</p><p>“That’s telekinesis, Kyle! How about the power, to move you,” Roman sang mellifluously, sending a wink toward Patton who was curled up on the couch. The whole group giggled as the twins continued to belt the song, eventually collapsing on the couch with the others.</p><p>“Alright, so what game are we going to play this evening?” Logan posed to the group. </p><p>“How about some truth or dare?” Roman suggested. Patton nodded enthusiastically, which prompted the rest of the group to also agree.</p><p>Patton clapped his hands and announced, “Awesome! I’ll go first! Janus, truth or dare?”</p><p>Janus replied without missing a beat, <em>“Lie.”</em></p><p>Patton was taken aback for a second before chuckling a little. He said, “Ok then, if you were invisible for one hour, what would you do?”</p><p>Janus thought for a moment, then said, “Well, I <em>certainly wouldn’t</em> take the opportunity to go into all of your rooms.” After a brief moment of surprise, the rest of the group shrugged and mumbled in sheepish agreement. Janus said, “Remus, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare, and make it a juicy one, Jan!” Remus bounced around in his seat, eyes gleaming with excitement.</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes and said, <em>“Definitely don’t</em> sit completely still for the next 10 minutes.”</p><p>Remus’s eyes went wide as he slid to the floor and went completely rigid. Janus facepalmed and said, “I meant– Wh–“ he sighed. “Ok, and you can talk but only to participate in the game.”</p><p>Remus started to nod but stopped himself quickly when he realized that he was moving. He carefully said “Roman, truth or dare?” trying not to move any part of him except his mouth.</p><p>Roman said, “Oh god, uhh truth?” </p><p>Remus grinned and said “Rank everyone in the room based on how much you’d like to fuck them! Start with the least fuckable, of course.”</p><p>Roman groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh my god, that’s horrible! Y’all are my friends, this is so weird!”</p><p>Remus cackled and said, “I know, right! Now suck it up and rank us, Prince Bince”</p><p>Logan tilted his head and asked, “Bince? I don’t think I know that one, what does it mean?”</p><p>Remus eagerly replied, “I was on Urban Dictionary earlier today as usual, and I just HAD to use it today! It means ‘an absolute wench of a man who likes to tronk around town showing his willy to all the ladies.’ Isn’t it such a wonderful word?!”</p><p>Logan nodded, a serious look on his face and said, “Hmm, I’ll have to make a flashcard for that later.”</p><p>Remus said, “Ok, now Roman, you’re up! Remember, start with the least fuckable.”</p><p>Roman held his head in his hands, then muttered, “Remus, obviously you’re the least fuckable to me since you’re my brother and that would be absolutely disgusting.” Remus giggled, and Roman quickly continued. “Then, uhh probably Janus, Logan, Virgil, Patton.” His face turned bright red as he took a sip of water from the glass that was by his side. </p><p>He glanced over at Patton whose face was also quite red. The other side was looking down at his hands, a mixed expression on his face. <em>(Was he… happy? No, that can’t be right)</em></p><p>Roman blurted out, “ANYWAY! Logan, truth or dare?”</p><p>Logan said, “Truth.”</p><p>Roman asked, “Ok, which of us do you think is the most attractive?”</p><p>Logan sputtered for a moment before replying, “Well, objectively, Virgil.” He looked over at the other side, who was nestled in the corner of the couch. Virgil’s face grew red and he burrowed into his oversized sweatshirt.</p><p>Logan continued, “I mean, for starters, his face is the most symmetrical out of all of ours, which is commonly deemed to be an aesthetically desirable trait. Then, his eyes are in correct proportion and position with the rest of his face while the rest of ours vary slightly. He also has rather high cheekbones, which is generally deemed quite attractive. Plus, his eyes–“</p><p>Suddenly, Virgil stood up and ran out of the commons towards his room, his baggy sleeves raised to his face. Logan paused, staring down the hallway where the other side had just disappeared. After a moment, Logan asked the other sides who were sitting there in just as much surprise, “Should– Should I follow him?”</p><p>Patton nodded vigorously in response. Logan stood up, then turned back and asked, “Are you sure I shouldn’t wait a bit? I don’t want to invade if he’s needing space.”</p><p>Patton said, “No, go talk to him. If he truly needs space, he’ll tell you. But I have a feeling he’d appreciate talking with you right now.” Logan nodded and slowly headed down the hallway.</p><p><em>Knock, knock.</em> “It’s Logan,” he said quietly.</p><p>After a moment, Virgil opened the door, wiping his damp cheek with a sleeve of his sweatshirt.</p><p>Logan asked, “Can I come in?” Virgil stepped aside to let Logan come inside, then shut the door behind him. “Did what I said cause you feel uncomfortable?”</p><p>Virgil gave a noncommittal shrug, then said “I mean, not uncomfortable I guess but just… I don’t know”</p><p>Logan asked, “Do you think talking about it would help?”</p><p>Virgil gave a sharp laugh and walked over to his bed, sat down on it and hugged a pillow. “No, it’s just my own issue to deal with. Not yours.”</p><p>Logan stood awkwardly by the door for a moment, unsure of what to say or do before he followed Virgil into the room and sat next to him on the bed. Logan said softly, “Well, whatever the issue is, it would be helpful to know so that I don’t upset you again”</p><p>Virgil mumbled, “No, really. There’s nothing you can do”</p><p>Logan replied, “I truly doubt that, I may not be able to fix the problem, but I can at least attempt to not trigger any of these negative feelings that you seem to be experiencing.”</p><p>Virgil sighed and hugged his pillow tighter, shaking his head. He whispered, “I can’t.”</p><p>Logan looked over at the other side and said quietly, “I… don’t like seeing you hurt, Virgil. You can tell me anything, I promise.”</p><p>Virgil shook his head once again.</p><p>Logan sighed and said “Alright. If you don’t wish to tell me, that’s up to you. However, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” </p><p>He started to stand up, then Virgil panicked and grabbed his wrist, saying, “Wait— Uh. Just, oh god.” Virgil buried his face into the pillow and groaned, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Logan turned back towards him and softly touched Virgil’s cheek to lift up his face so they were looking at each other.<br/>“Virgil, you can tell me anything, but if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”</p><p>Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath and blurted out “You.” He slowly opened his eyes and said “You, Logan.”</p><p>Logan asked, “What do you mean?” and tilted his head a bit. He moved his hand back slightly, worried that he’d hurt Virgil somehow. </p><p>Virgil ran a hand through his own hair and laughed nervously. “Oh my god I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Ok, uh.” He took a deep breath. “When you said all that stuff out there, it made me feel kind of sad, I guess. I just— I just wish that you really meant it.”</p><p>Logan, taken aback, said, “But I do mean it. I thought that was the point of the game, when you choose to say a truth then you are supposed to answer the question honestly.”</p><p>Virgil looked up at him in wonder, eyes wide. Logan asked, “Was I mistaken in that?”</p><p>Virgil shook his head, glancing down at his hands, and said, “No, yeah, that’s what you’re supposed to do, but like you said, you were answering objectively. Not about how you feel.”</p><p>Logan paused for a moment to process what Virgil meant. “What if how I feel also matches up with the objective answer?”</p><p>Virgil looked back up at him as Logan took a deep breath. Logan quietly said, “Virgil, out of all the sides I find myself drastically more attracted to you in nearly every way. There is no doubt about that.”</p><p>Virgil softly croaked, “What?” His face had turned quite red as he stared at the other side, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Logan continued, “I didn’t want to interfere with our friendship, but it seems that both of our feelings have become complicated despite my best efforts. I… have become quite fond of you, in a romantic sense, and although I don’t know exactly where you stand with all that, I thought—”</p><p>He was cut off by Virgil wrapping his arms around him and giggling. After a shocked moment, Logan returns the gesture and laughs slightly, albeit in confusion.</p><p>Virgil quietly said into Logan’s shoulder, “I like you, too, Lo. I’ve been worried about complicating things between us, too.” He pulled back and smiled shyly. </p><p>Logan smirked mischievously and said, “Well, I suppose I never got the chance to ask you, truth or dare?”</p><p>A confused look crossed Virgil’s face as he replied, “Uh, truth?” </p><p>Logan said, “Ok, would you like to be my boyfriend, Virgil?”</p><p>Virgil giggled and burst into a huge grin as he tucked himself against Logan’s chest. He nodded and said, “Yeah, I’d like that a lot, Lo.”</p><p>Logan smiled into Virgil’s hair and wrapped his arms around him, both feeling a wave of peace and contentment as they sat intertwined for several minutes, before eventually going back to join the others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>